Bluesummer's clues
by animetenshi101
Summary: Just what it says, Legato hosts Blue's Clues. Rated PG just in case


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Blue's Clues. I do want Trigun; They can  
keep Blues Clues.  
Legato Blue's Clues.  
Legato : Hello there men, women, and children!  
Producer: The shows made for Children Legato.  
Legato: What  
Producer: Only children watch the .... AHHH! (arm twists back)  
Legato: Very well then, Hello there undeveloped spiders, It's time for  
Blue's Clues! Now where's my bi.... I mean dog Midi?  
Midvalley: (in dog suit, takes out sax and play a few notes) Ba-da-da-  
daaaa!  
Legato: Today, as always, we are searching for clues to aid us in our hunt  
for Vash.  
Producer: ...Hunt for fun! Aid us in our hunt for FUN!  
Legato: (causes producer to rip out his own heart) now as I said. We are  
hunting for Vash. It is my master's will. It shall be done.  
Midi: Ba-da-da-daaaa  
Legato: To play Blue's Clues, we have to search for news about Vash The  
Stampede follow his trail through various cities, keeping a low profile  
until we are sure about his whereabouts, report to Knives, then come up  
with a plan to make Vash's life miserable and ultimately reunite him with  
my master! ( eyes wide, pupils small, and looking crazy).  
New Producer: You're supposed to sing that part and it has to rhyme.  
Legato: "..."  
New Producer: Did you hear m... ( rips out heart).  
Guy on set: We need a new producer! Legato please don't kill this one this  
t...  
Some other guy: we need a new guy on set!  
Legato: (getting signals that he has to sing from the new producer) Well if  
it must be done. (Singing that sound s like talking) "We have to find a big  
disaster, that's the first clue, we report it to master Knives cause it's  
whose clue's?  
Kids: BLUE'S CLUES!  
Legato: "..." Where did that come from?! Oh no, the voices are back! This  
can't be! I'm supposed to talk to their minds, not the other way around!  
Master. Please help, the voices are back!  
Midi: It's Ok Legato, I can here them too. They're just part of the show.  
You don't have t...  
Producer: Midi, you can't talk, you're a dog.  
Midi: Ba-da-da-daaa  
Legato: Oh OK, I'm Ok. (resuming singing) We have to wait for my left arm  
to quiver, that's the second clue, we report to master Knives cause it's  
whose clues?  
Kids: BLUE'S CLUES!  
Legato: You're wrong you small worthless humans. I am nothing, knives is  
everything. He's superior to you in every way. Now, you have one last  
chance. (singing) cause it's whose clues?  
Kids: (shaking and almost in tears) Kn-kn- Knives clues.  
Legato: Good. Now, we have to look for screaming people running, that's the  
third clue, we report to master knives cause it's whose clues?  
Kids: (scared and confused) "..."  
One not so bright kid: VASH'S CLUES!  
we are sorry to report that Sam Napier will not be appearing in this  
show, or any place else for that matter due to some unfortunate  
difficulties, so from here on out, this show is dedicated to him. Now back  
to you regularly scheduled program.  
Legato: Now we sit down in a restaurant chair and eat, eat, eaaaaat, cause  
when we lose our minds, we get hungry sometimes, and we can't do  
anything...until we get some food.  
Midi: Ba-da-da-daaa.  
Legato: What?  
Midi:Ba-da-da-daaaaaa!  
Legato: Stop talking nonsense!  
Midi: Ba-da-da-gotothekitcheandseeMr.SaltandMr.Pepper!  
Legato: Hmm, oh all right.  
(in the kitchen)  
Mr. Salt: Bonjour Bluesummers  
Mrs. Pepper: Oui Oui, Bonjour  
Mr. Salt: Oh my, what a disaster!  
Mrs. Pepper : Oui, this eez terrible!  
Paprika: (shakes rattle)  
Legato: "..."  
New Producer: Ask what's wrong!  
Legato: (cuts eyes) What is it you table condiment?  
Mr. Salt: Something is wrong in zee kitchen!  
Midi: Naw Duh!  
Producer: (cuts eyes)  
Midi : Ba-da-da-daaaaa  
Mrs. Pepper: The refrigerator eez crazy, zere are things all over the  
place, where ze don't belong!  
Mr. Salt: Will you help us Mr. Bluesummers?  
Legato: Why should I?  
Producer: eh-hm  
Legato: Very well. What do I do.  
Mrs. Pepper. Just look at the items on each shelf, and take out the ones  
that do not belong?  
Mr. Pepper: Are you ready? (opens fridge) Which one of zese do not belong?  
(shelf with apple, banana, and spaghetti)  
Legato: None. They all belong. They're all food.  
Kids: SPAGHETTI!  
Mrs. Salt: That's right!  
Paprika: (Shakes rattle)  
Mr. Salt: Now on to the next shelf... Hey! (Spots Legato seated at the table  
with the apple, banana, and spaghetti)  
Legato: ( inhales apple and banana, and starts on spaghetti) Mmm, pretty  
good, it could use something. ( picks up a screaming Mr. Salt and Mrs.  
Pepper, and ads them to spaghetti) It could still use a little something. (  
glances at a crying, horrified Paprika) I have no idea what you are, but  
I'll add you for good measure. ( Empties contents of Paprika over his  
spaghetti) Ahh, that's better!  
Well, Legato just murdered the condiment family, see what happens in the  
next chapter/ episode of Blue's Clues 


End file.
